King Sombra/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 King Sombra in a hologram S3E01.png|A vision of King Sombra in Princess Celestia's flashback. Sombra full body view flashback on balcony S3E1.png|Full body view King Sombra in The Crystal Empire S3E01.png|King Sombra, looking before the Crystal Ponies. King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png|His dark empire. King Sombra right before being turned to shadow S3E1.png|Standing fierce and proud - but not for long! Sombra before turning to shadow S3E1.png|King Sombra being defeated. Sombra turning to shadow S3E1.png|Sombra being turned into shadow. Sombra being banished S3E1.png|Sombra being imprisoned. Giant shadow appears S3E1.png|King Sombra emerges. King Sombra's eyes at the top of the shadow S3E1.png|Sombra in shadow form. King Sombra's shadow S3E1.png|King Sombra's shadow. Sombra beginning the pursuit S3E1.png|King Sombra chases the ponies. Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.png|Run!! Run, little ones!! King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png|Sombra's shadow form seen in the background. Shining Armor vs King Sombra 1 S3E1.png|'The showdown' King Sombra's eyes S3E01.png|Come back, ponies! Sombra evading Shining Armor's magic S3E1.png|The face of terror. Shining Armor vs King Sombra 2 S3E1.png|King Sombra and Shining Armor. King Sombra eyes flash S3E1.png|A Crystal Pony's vision of Sombra. King Sombra's eyes S3E1.png|King Sombra's eyes watch the empire. King Sombra appears S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 King Sombra goes to the Empire S3E2.png|King Sombra Sombra and the Crystal Empire S3E2.png|He can see his way to the empire. King Sombra tries to stop Cadance S3E2.png|What the...? King Sombra attempts to get into the Crystal Empire S03E02.png|Almost in. King Sombra losses horn S3E2.png|Ah, his horn is chipped. King Sombra yells in pain S3E2.png Sombra approaching S3E2.png|My Crystal Empire! Sombra using dark magic S3E2.png|"Yes.. crystals..." Illusion window S03E02.png|'This is what it looks like for The Crystal Empire alternate ending'. Twilight sitting on the floor S3E2.png|King Sombra, has taken over. Sombra's Victory S3E02.png|The unicorn, has failed her test. Sombra appears S3E2.png|I must get to my crystal ponies. Sombra evil laughter S3E2.png|Evil laughter. Sombra regenerating horn S3E2.png|Sombra regenerating his horn. King Sombra sees the Crystal Heart S03E02.png|Nooo, my kingdom. Sombra notices activity near crystal heart S3E2.png|Grr! Sombra looks down at Crystal Pony S3E02.png|King Sombra looking down at a Crystal Pony Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png|Sombra enters the empire. King Sombra cloud looking at pony S3E2.png|"My crystal slaves..." King Sombra noticing Spike S3E2.png|No! My Crystal Heart. King Sombra rushing to Spike S3E2.png|"That is mine!" King Sombra about to catch the Crystal Heart S3E2.png|"Ready or not, little dragon, here I come!" Sombra's body returned S3E2.png|King Sombra's body has returned. Sombra happy over body returned S3E2.png|And he's happy about that. Spike falling S3E2.png King Sombra sees the crystal heart S3E2.jpg|Keeping an eye on the Crystal Heart. Sombra licking his lips S3E2.png|Creepy! King Sombra smiles S3E2.jpg|Ooh yes, it's mine now. Sombra mouth wide open S3E2.png|Sombra's mouth wide open. King Sombra denied S3E2.png|''Denied!'' King Sombra observing the changing circumstances S03E02.png|''He totally didn't expect this'' Sombra 'What' S3E2.png|"What?" Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png|Standing on a sharp piece of crystal.. King Sombra "Stop!" S3E02.png|..W-what's happening? King Sombra just before death S3E2.png|...My empire! King Sombra exploding 1 S3E2.png|Oh come on, I just got my body back! King Sombra exploding 2 S3E2.png|"Well, this sucks.." King Sombra's defeat S3E2.png|King Sombra turning into crystal before getting shattered. King Sombra exploding S3E2.png|King Sombra explodes. Season five The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 King Sombra steps out onto the castle balcony S5E25.png|Beware the strut of the king! Sombra looking out over the Crystal Empire S5E25.png|Say what you will, he knows how to decorate an evil castle. King Sombra looking at his army S5E25.png|Alternate ending of Siege of the Crystal Empire, anyone? King Sombra appears through the smoke S5E25.png|''One King to rule them all...'' King Sombra rising on a crystal spire S5E25.png|You gotta feel bad for that guard-he tried so hard. King Sombra smirking evilly S5E25.png King Sombra laughing maniacally S5E25.png|''But the power of the King could not be undone.'' Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png|Sombra's so bad even Dr. Hooves is going to war. Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Sombra's eyes appear in the smoke S9E1.png|Sombra's back! Back again! Sombra stepping through the black smoke S9E1.png Sombra appearing through the black smoke S9E1.png|Now that is how you make an entrance! King Sombra makes his appearance S9E1.png|Sup dudes! King Sombra turning into black smoke S9E1.png Tirek "I thought that you were a legend!" S9E1.png King Sombra "I've heard of you" S9E1.png|Sombra has a new voice! The villains approach Grogar's table S9E1.png Grogar "you have all been brought here" S9E1.png Grogar assembles a league of villains S9E1.png Interior view of Grogar's lair S9E1.png Cozy Glow "doesn't ring any bells" S9E1.png|Why is there a filly in this villain meet up? Tirek.. I question you. Grogar angrily corrects Cozy Glow S9E1.png King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirek looking at Cozy Glow S9E1.png|Sombra, Chrysalis, and Tirek looking at Cozy Glow Grogar "I have been away too long" S9E1.png Grogar glaring down at Cozy Glow S9E1.png Grogar "a demonstration of power" S9E1.png Villains gathered around Grogar's table S9E1.png Magic sphere lands in Tirek's hands S9E1.png Lord Tirek changing form S9E1.png Lord Tirek powers up to second form S9E1.png|Sombra's thinking "Meh. I've seen cooler." Tirek "the land that would become Equestria" S9E1.png Tirek telling Cozy the legend of Grogar S9E1.png Lord Tirek "emperor of all he saw" S9E1.png Lord Tirek "when I was young" S9E1.png Sombra "the first Emperor of Equestria" S9E1.png King Sombra "the Father of Monsters" S9E1.png Queen Chrysalis "until Gusty the Great" S9E1.png Queen Chrysalis taunting Grogar S9E1.png Grogar "taking my bell would defeat me!" S9E1.png Grogar "only weakened me temporarily" S9E1.png Grogar walks to top of lair pedestal S9E1.png Grogar looks down on other villains S9E1.png Grogar belittling the other villains S9E1.png Villains offended by Grogar's words S9E1.png|Huff! Queen Chrysalis "because they cheat!" S9E1.png|How DARE you interrupt me you insect! Grogar addressing his fellow villains S9E1.png Chrysalis "what are you suggesting?" S9E1.png Grogar "I suggest nothing" S9E1.png Grogar "I demand that you join me" S9E1.png Grogar "Equestria will be ours!" S9E1.png King Sombra "I don't do 'ours'" S9E1.png|I don't do ours... King Sombra "I only do mine!" S9E1.png|... I only do ... MINE! King Sombra challenging Grogar S9E1.png|I do things my way! King Sombra "I will destroy any pony" S9E1.png|I am not interested in joining those that are inferior to me! Grogar grins at Sombra's overconfidence S9E1.png|You doubt me, you foolish old goat!? Grogar "try to take back your kingdom" S9E1.png Grogar "I shall send you there myself" S9E1.png Grogar "if you prevail, you may keep it" S9E1.png King Sombra "and if I refuse this deal?" S9E1.png Grogar "return you to the darkness" S9E1.png|Not listening. La la la! King Sombra accepts Grogar's terms S9E1.png King Sombra "this is a waste of time" S9E1.png King Sombra acting pompous S9E1.png|Sombra being arrogant as always. King Sombra continues to act arrogant S9E1.png Sombra gets transported by Grogar's magic S9E1.png|YEET! Crystal Pony filly looks up at Sombra S9E1.png Sombra grins evilly at Crystal Pony filly S9E1.png|Sombra's evil smirk. Crystal Ponies glare defiantly at Sombra S9E1.png Sombra using his hypnotizing gaze S9E1.png|Behold! My special eyes! Crystal Ponies under Sombra's magic S9E1.png Sombra mind-controls some Crystal Ponies S9E1.png|You are now under my control! Royal guard's spear flies past Sombra's head S9E1.png Sombra looking back at royal guards S9E1.png Sombra annoyed by royal guard resistance S9E1.png Sombra channeling his dark magic S9E1.png Sombra's magic blows the guards away S9E1.png King Sombra with black swirl in his hoof S9E1.png Sombra creates a mind-control helmet S9E1.png|Face it! You know I am winning! King Sombra marches toward the palace S9E1.png Sombra and his forces approach the palace S9E1.png|The stairmaster returns! King Sombra in Flurry Heart's nursery S9E1.png King Sombra captures Baby Flurry Heart S9E1.png Cadance "you won't get away with this!" S9E1.png King Sombra "but I already have" S9E1.png King Sombra boops Flurry Heart's nose S9E1.png|Boop! Flurry Heart tries to bite Sombra's hoof S9E1.png|Ha! You missed! Sombra laughing with Flurry in his hooves S9E1.png|Sombra's evil laughter! Sombra seizes control of the Crystal Empire S9E1.png|Sombra takes over the Empire... again. Shining Armor and Cadance in chains S9E1.png Sombra tells Shining and Cadance to kneel S9E1.png|Kneel before Zod.. I mean Sombra! Cadance and Shining Armor kneel to Sombra S9E1.png King Sombra "long live the king" S9E1.png|Long live the King! Sombra's glowing eyes surrounded by black S9E1.png King Sombra eating grapes S9E1.png|Who knew this evil King loves grapes. Sombra takes over the Empire throne room S9E1.png Crystal cage blasted by Flurry's magic S9E1.png King Sombra "it's cute that you think" S9E1.png|It's cute that you think it will do anything! Sombra taunting Cadance, Shining, and Flurry S9E1.png Princess Cadance pointing at the Mane Six S9E1.png Mane Six charging at King Sombra S9E1.png King Sombra laughs with amusement S9E1.png King Sombra "how can I be surprised" S9E1.png King Sombra "your greatest fear" S9E1.png King Sombra using his fear magic S9E1.png|Behold... my special eyes again! Sombra looking up at the Mane Six S9E1.png|And this time! It shows your worst fears! Mane Six harnessing the Elements of Harmony S9E1.png King Sombra surprised at Twilight's words S9E1.png|Uh? Spike burning King Sombra's crystals S9E1.png Cadance bursts through the crystal cage S9E1.png Cadance escapes with the Crystal Heart S9E1.png|Hey! Give that back! Flurry's magic blasting near King Sombra S9E1.png Sombra growling at Shining and Flurry S9E1.png|Sombra growls in anger. Shining Armor and ponies glare at Sombra S9E1.png Sombra "you may have won the battle" S9E1.png|You may have won the battle... King Sombra "I shall win the war!" S9E1.png|... But I shall win the WAR! King Sombra sees the incoming rainbow S9E1.png|Oh oh! King Sombra engulfed by harmony magic S9E1.png|This is not the last you see of m- King Sombra getting vaporized S9E1.png King Sombra still looms S9E1.png|Told you this is not the last you see of me. Mahaha! Sombra's essence appears above Tree S9E1.png Mane Six feeling the ground shake S9E1.png King Sombra appears before the Mane Six S9E1.png|Another shadowy entrance of King Sombra. King Sombra laughs in sadistic triumph S9E1.png|Mahahahaha! The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Mane Six and Sombra before the destroyed Tree S9E2.png King Sombra laughing maniacally S9E2.png King Sombra laughing like a madman S9E2.png|Sombra's hysterical evil laugh! King Sombra grins at the Mane Six S9E2.png Sombra "you thought you defeated me" S9E2.png Sombra "the source of your power" S9E2.png Sombra "now that it's destroyed" S9E2.png|Sombra's eyes glowing green with purple mist. King Sombra "nothing can stop me!" S9E2.png|I said hey! What's going on!? King Sombra charging his magic S9E2.png King Sombra fires upon Mane Six S9E2.png|Sombra's dark magic. Wide view of Sombra's cage around Mane Six S9E2.png|I will finally rule the Crystal Empire! King Sombra "with you out of the way" S9E2.png|Sombra's getting an evil idea! King Sombra taunts the captured Mane Six S9E2.png|Sombra explaining his evil plans to the captured Mane Six. Close-up on Sombra looking inside the cage S9E2.png|Heeeres Sombra! King Sombra "I will rule all of Equestria!" S9E2.png|I will rule ALL of Equestria! Sombra "I know exactly where I'll start" S9E2.png Sombra "your sweet, little hometown" S9E2.png King Sombra "or what?" S9E2.png|Sombra taunting the Mane Six. King Sombra "without your Elements" S9E2.png King Sombra "so easy to control you" S9E2.png|You must admit, my evil green glowing eyes are awesome! Sombra menacing the Mane Six S9E2.png|Sombra ready to corrupt the Mane Six. Sombra "already your greatest fear!" S9E2.png|But decided not too. King Sombra taunting Twilight Sparkle S9E2.png King Sombra turning to black smoke S9E2.png|Sombra's shadow form. Smoke Sombra flying out of the cave S9E2.png Sombra leads the army as cloud of smoke S9E2.png King Sombra and his hypnotized army S9E2.png|Sombra and his army! Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png|Sombra invades Canterlot with his army. Sombra blasting the royal guards' horns S9E2.png|I don't think so! King Sombra "break it down!" S9E2.png|You! Break it down! Sombrafied Big Mac stampedes the gates S9E2.png Sombra begins his siege on Canterlot S9E2.png King Sombra finds the throne room empty S9E2.png|Hellooo. Anypony ho- King Sombra "they've fled!" S9E2.png|Hey! Luna and Celestia aren't here... Sombra "Celestia and Luna are too cowardly" S9E2.png|Sweet! This makes my job even easier! King Sombra "even stand against me!" S9E2.png|They are too scared to challenge me! King Sombra "Equestria is mine!" S9E2.png|Equestria is mine! King Sombra seizes control of Canterlot S9E2.png|Sombra takes over Canterlot and all of Equestria! Sombra creating crystals in the throne room S9E2.png Sombra creating his own new throne room S9E2.png|Sombra decorating his new throne room. Sombra proud of his new throne room S9E2.png Sombra sees Mane Six and Discord enter S9E2.png|Oh hey! Company! Mane Six confronting King Sombra S9E2.png|Welcome to my new kingdom! King Sombra "admirable" S9E2.png|Admirable. Sombra's eyes brimming with darkness S9E2.png|But foolish! King Sombra fires upon the Mane Six S9E2.png Sombra shocked at Discord's power S9E2.png|Hey! No fair! Sombra firing another dark magic beam S9E2.png|Sombra attacks Discord! Sombra fires another beam at Discord S9E2.png|Sombra vs. Discord Discord turns dark magic into pink smoke S9E2.png Sombra fires a third beam at Discord S9E2.png|Former antagonist vs. current antagonist. Discord turns dark magic into balloons S9E2.png Sombra fires a fourth beam at Discord S9E2.png Discord turns dark magic into butterflies S9E2.png|Oh come on! I almost got you that time! Ugh! King Sombra getting a wicked idea S9E2.png|Oooh! She's your favorite huh!? King Sombra bearing an evil grin S9E2.png|Thanks for inadvertently telling me! King Sombra fires upon Fluttershy S9E2.png|Sombra shoots at Fluttershy. Mane Six standing over lifeless Discord S9E2.png|Yes! Finally got him! HA! Sombra "not even the Lord of Chaos" S9E2.png|Not even the Lord of Chaos can stand against me! Sombra "the most powerful creature" S9E2.png|I am truly the most powerful creature in Equestria! Sombra making a new crystal throne S9E2.png Sombra "you couldn't beat me with him" S9E2.png|You couldn't beat me with him either. King Sombra laughing triumphantly S9E2.png Mane Six sitting around weak Discord S9E2.png Applejack "we're doomed?" S9E2.png Sombra "taken you this long to realize it" S9E2.png|You guys finally realized that you lost yet!? Ponies looking angered at Sombra S9E2.png Discord caressing Fluttershy's cheek S9E2.png|Oh great! A speech! Fluttershy moved by Discord's words S9E2.png Rarity listening to Discord's speech S9E2.png Discord lying weak on throne room floor S9E2.png Discord weakly addressing Rainbow Dash S9E2.png|Sombra in the background. "Yawn.. Boring." Discord weakly addressing Pinkie Pie S9E2.png Mane Six listening to Discord's speech S9E2.png Mane Six inspired by Discord's words S9E2.png|Sombra just... standing there. Menacingly. Sombra taunting the irritated Mane Six S9E2.png|Okay enough speech! Time for me to take action! Sombra "more than a sentimental speech" S9E2.png|It's going to take more than a sentimental speech... Sombra ready to finish off the Mane Six S9E2.png|... To save you! Twilight Sparkle "Discord's right" S9E2.png|Sombra walking towards the Mane Six. Slowly... Twilight Sparkle "the real magic is" S9E2.png|... and creepily.. Twilight "the six of us working together!" S9E2.png|I'm almost theeere. Mane Six and Sombra's final showdown S9E2.png King Sombra "you should be" S9E2.png|You should be... Sombra blasting his magic at Twilight S9E2.png|Sombra attacks the Mane Six with dark magic. King Sombra fires upon Twilight again S9E2.png|Sombra attacks again... Sombra surprised by Twilight's resilience S9E2.png Sombra fires upon Twilight yet again S9E2.png|... and again... King Sombra angrily baring his fangs S9E2.png Sombra unleashes his dark magic fury S9E2.png|... and again! Twilight and Sombra's clash of magic S9E2.png|Sombra vs the Mane Six. Sombra pushed back by the Mane Six's magic S9E2.png Sombra unable to break the ponies' magic S9E2.png|Sombra fails! He didn't see that coming! King Sombra starting to look nervous S9E2.png|No! King Sombra "this can't be possible!" S9E2.png|Sombra, known for being the Master of Fear, is now scared himself. Sombra "your magic can't defeat mine!" S9E2.png|This can't be happening! Sombra beholding the Magic of Friendship S9E2.png|I destroyed the source of your power! King Sombra under giant orb of light S9E2.png|That is NOT fair! Sombra's final attack of desperation S9E2.png|Sombra's last desperate attack but fails. Mane Six engulf King Sombra in light S9E2.png Mane Six's friendship magic expanding S9E2.png|No! No! Mercy! King Sombra facing his doom S9E2.png|Sombra about to face his doom.. again. King Sombra disintegrating into dust S9E2.png|NOOOOO!! King Sombra consumed by light S9E2.png|Sombra is finally destroyed.. for the last time. Sombra disintegrates into nothing S9E2.png|And that is a gruesome way to go! Ya know, for kids! Crystal ball shows Mane Six defeating Sombra S9E2.png Crystal ball shows Magic of Friendship S9E2.png Crystal ball shows Sombra's eradication S9E2.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Twilight holding photo of Sombra S9E25.png IDW comics Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 5.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 18 cover B.png Comic issue 18 hot topic cover.png Comic issue 18 in Polish page 18.jpg Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 credits page.jpg Comic issue 19 page 3.jpg Comic issue 19 page 4.jpg Comic issue 19 page 5.jpg Comic issue 19 page 6.jpg Comic issue 19 page 7.jpg Comic issue 20 page 1.jpg Comic issue 20 page 3.jpg Comic issue 20 page 4.jpg Comic issue 20 page 8.jpg Comic issue 20 page 9.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 20 page 14.jpg Comic issue 20 page 15.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30 credits page.jpg Comic issue 34 page 22.jpg Comic issue 35 cover RI colorless.jpg Comic issue 35 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 page 1.jpg Comic issue 35 page 2.jpg Comic issue 35 page 3.jpg Comic issue 35 page 4.jpg Comic issue 35 in Polish page 18.jpg Comic issue 36 cover A.jpg Comic issue 36 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 36 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Comic issue 36 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 36 credits page.png Comic issue 36 page 1.jpg Comic issue 36 page 2.jpg Comic issue 36 page 3.jpg Comic issue 36 page 4.png Comic issue 36 page 5.png Comic issue 37 cover A.jpg Comic issue 37 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 37 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 37 credits page.png Comic issue 37 page 2.jpg Comic issue 37 page 3.jpg Comic issue 37 page 4.jpg Comic issue 37 page 5.jpg Comic issue 84 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic King Sombra IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 4.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 5.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 1 cover RI.jpg Other FIENDship is Magic trade paperback cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) King Sombra MLP Mobile Game.png King Sombra Castle MLP Mobile game.png King Sombra promotion MLP mobile game.png King Sombra MLP Gameloft.png Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook page five BFHHS5.png Felt version of Sombra's Crystal Empire BFHHS5.png King Sombra standing on palace balcony BFHHS5.png King Sombra emerges from the smoke BFHHS5.png King Sombra looking shocked BFHHS5.png King Sombra angrily charging his magic BFHHS5.png King Sombra closing in on Spike BFHHS5.png Spike and Crystal Heart fall toward King Sombra BFHHS5.png King Sombra looks at Crystal Heart hungrily BFHHS5.png Cadance catches Spike and Crystal Heart just in time BFHHS5.png King Sombra starting to crack BFHHS5.png King Sombra lets out a final scream BFHHS5.png End of Heartfelt Scrapbook page five BFHHS5.png Merchandise Season 3 DVD back.png German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png King sombra in elements of harmony book by anzu18-d68czwd.png|King Sombra in Elements on Harmony book. King Sombra trading card.jpg|King Sombra trading card front. King Sombra trading card series 2 back.jpg|King Sombra trading card back. Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg King Sombra trading card series 2 front.jpg King Sombra trading card back.jpg MLP CCG Crystal Games booster pack.jpg King Sombra card MLP CCG.jpg King Sombra, Supreme Leader card MLP CCG.png Mythical Sombra T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Ponies vs. Villians - Villains Design Contest WeLoveFine.png My Little Pony UltraPRO Villains Play Mat.jpg Art of Equestria page 104 - King Sombra concept art.png Art of Equestria page 105 - Sombra's castle concept.jpg Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart - Giant Sombra.jpg|Fantasy version of Sombra in ''Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart Miscellaneous King Sombra wedding quiz icons.png|From Hasbro's Wedding Quiz. Pony wedding game.png Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg|A scene from The Crystal Empire as a desktop background. GetGlue sticker The Crystal Empire.png|Getglue sticker featuring King Sombra Season 3 promo King Sombra.png|Season 3 promo King Sombra Princess Cadance Crystal Empire Seek and Find.png|King Sombra in the Crystal Empire Seek and Find game. King Sombra boss Adventure ponies 2.jpg MLP "Welcome to the Herd" article in Filipino magazine.png MLP "What unlikely thing will happen next" Facebook photo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg